User talk:Nikolai Banks
Welcome Hi, welcome to Farthing Wood Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Red Squirrels page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Christophee (Talk) 21:36, September 25, 2010 Hello Hello there. I'd like to give you a more personal welcome to the wiki and tell you it's nice to see somebody contributing around here. Thank you for your edits so far. As you may have seen I've cleaned some of them up and removed a few things I thought were unnecessary. If you have any questions about any of this please feel free to ask me. By the way, is there any chance you could reupload the Cleo image with one that is a proper close-up featuring only her? I'd appreciate it if you could. Also, could you please not create articles for questions and general comments. If you want to talk about things like that please do so in the forum or on your personal blog. Thank you. Christophee (talk) 23:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Reply Hey man its cool diden't mean to step on any toes I am kind of new to this thing I just added 4 new pics of Cleo I put up a new one with a proper close up of Cleo hope you like it I think its a nice image of her. I might come on once in a while and edit some things if thats ok with you and you can clean up what ever you think is unnecessary. I must say if I were a PC game designer I'd make a Grand Theft Auto version of Farthing Wood and you could play as any character and around the next part of the story where the grey squirrels have nuts thrown at them by the red squirrels the grey squirrels pull out a tommy gun and say whoes talkin now and blow them out the tree and for shooting in the park you get 6 stars for it. I'd call the game Grand Theft Auto:Episodes of White Deer Park featurin both the book and Tv Series and you can use cheats with no side effects at all. :Heh, that's a very interesting idea. Don't worry about making mistakes as I don't mind cleaning things up. That's one of the jobs of an administrator. Feel free to come and go whenever you please and thanks for all the contributions you've made so far. Christophee (talk) 23:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :How much can an administrator make or is that like a little something you do on this Wiki when you get free time to. Fox is really cool he is like the only thing that keep the others from killing one another that and the Farthing Wood oath but my favorite Animal of Farthing Wood characters are the Weasels take Weasel for exsample she is a real joker in the first season kind of and she gets serious in season 2 and 3 and she can be cruel to Measly in some episodes and there are some episodes where she dropkicks his ass oh sorry his but if she was like that with me I'd say Weasel would you like to take this out side so everyone can see you being a bitch if I said that she would be really mad. And theres Measly weasel the cool,kind and sweet dude who trys to make his family happy the way the Wease family act they should of been put into a sitcome of their own. :Administrators are Wikia users who are trusted to do important jobs like reverting vandalism, deleting articles and banning users who do not follow the rules. You don't get paid for it and you can only become an administrator if you are trusted by the wiki's bureaucrats (who basically run the wiki). At the moment I am the only administrator or bureacrat on the wiki. I kind of gathered that you like the weasels as they seem to have taken up most of your contributions. Just one extra thing, when you say something on a talk page or forum page, could you please remember to sign your comments by adding four ~ signs to the end of your message so we know who said it. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 00:52, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :No problem dude thanks for the info I keep it in mind. Hey Cristophee if you need any ideas or help on something I'll give you some ideas and I'm a very social person so if you want to chat for fun or about something or about the characters I'll be here around 21:00 to 23:00. Here is an idea I've been thinking about we should make a Diffr'rent Strokes page as a tribute to Gary Coleman who died this year which sucks he was a cool dude.Niko Banks (talk) 22:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :http://farthingwood.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Niko_Banks Hello again Where do you live and what temperature scale are you talking about? I live in the UK and it's been freezing cold recently. I don't really like the new Wikia look because it no longer has the navigation bar on the left which I use a lot, so I switched back to the old skin. Christophee (talk) 23:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC) :Winter is approaching so I won't be surprised if we start to get some snow soon, we do most years. Christophee (talk) 15:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't mean to be rude, but could you please not use my talk page for idle chit-chat and save it for discussion about the wiki? If you want to ask me non-wiki-related questions then you can always email me. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 22:32, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :::There's nothing wrong with being social, but that's not really what these talk pages are for. As I said before, you are more than welcome to email me if you want to chat. Christophee (talk) 11:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Contents Hello again. The list of contents shows up on a page that has four or more headings, so if it has fewer than four headings then there won't be a contents page. Christophee (talk) 00:17, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Farthing Wood GTA Game It's certainly a very interesting idea and I'm impressed by your creativity, but did you really need to take up so much of my talk page with it? In future may I suggest that you create a new topic on the Watercooler forum, or create a new blog and I will respond to anything I find interesting. I don't mean to be rude or harsh but I'd prefer if my talk page was used for issues directly related to the content of the wiki. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 12:03, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Yup, it's just us At the moment it does appear to just be us on the wiki. I've done nearly all the work you see here on my own. People come and go but you're the only one who has stuck around for more than a few days. I do wish we had more contributors, but I don't have any good ideas to get people to come and help. Christophee (talk) 14:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Poster & Farthing Wood article If you like you may upload the poster and I'll take a look to see if it's appropriate for the wiki. If not I guess it can stay as a personal image. Thanks for making a start on the Farthing Wood page. I made some changes to it, but didn't add much more. Hopefully we can expand it and White Deer Park some time in the future. Christophee (talk) 16:19, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :Just upload whatever size you want. Wikia may have a limit though, I'm not really sure. Christophee (talk) 14:02, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Very interesting poster, I like it. I'm happy to leave it up on the wiki and I've created a new category for images of a personal nature like this one. Christophee (talk) 17:32, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Blog I saw your new blog, but I know nothing about this Postal game so I had no comments to make about it. I'd be much more likely to comment on blogs which are about the books/TV series themselves rather than these game ideas you have. They're very interesting but I don't have very much to say about them. Christophee (talk) 13:46, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Have fun wherever it is you're going and have a great Christmas! Christophee (talk) 14:09, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ranger's sister All I said is that she does not need a name because she is a background character. I never said I thought she shouldn't have one. If they gave a name to every blue fox in the background of Series 2 it would just get confusing. Christophee (talk) 18:59, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Search box The search box is still on the right for me. I don't know why it's switched sides for you. Christophee (talk) 13:34, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Other Wikis Like this wiki, I actually founded the Robot Wars Wiki, but I stepped down as an administrator earlier in the year. I still visit and contribute quite regularly though. I also like the Harry Potter, Thomas & Friends, and GTA Wikis, although I don't visit the GTA one since the old administrators left Wikia to move to another site. Christophee (talk) 14:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Messages I noticed your messages, but as I have mentioned before I am not interested in using the wiki for inane chit-chat, so I didn't bother responding to them. Christophee (talk) 21:19, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :I apologise if my comments have ever offended you. That was never my intention. I do have experience of autism as my younger brother is autistic, so I will do my best to take your condition into account in future. Regards. Christophee (talk) 13:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, go ahead and give me the link. Christophee (talk) 13:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :::I have been on there a few times, but there's never anyone else there which makes it kind of pointless really. Christophee (talk) 15:02, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Niko Welcome back. As you may have seen, Lady Blue has been contributing a lot of information about The Adventure Begins, so the wiki is really coming along nicely, albeit slowly. Christophee (talk) 14:37, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :It's interesting, but what does it mean? I assume it's from something. Christophee (talk) 15:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, fair enough. I just thought it might be a phrase from a film or something. Never mind. Christophee (talk) 16:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi Niko Banks! Thank you for your welcome very much! It's very nice to see you on this Wiki. I'm already enjoying my time here!!! Astar Goldenwing 10:03, May 8, 2011 (UTC) RPG & Sig RPGs like that don't really interest me that much to be honest, but good luck with it anyway. I like your signature, but you just need to correct the spelling of the word "wouldn't", then it will be great. Christophee (talk) 13:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure there is a great deal of point in a chatroom for the wiki as there are so few members at the moment. But if the others think it's a good idea then go ahead by all means. Christophee (talk) 12:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Not much has gone on around here since you've been gone. The wiki is really inactive at the moment. One thing I have done though is activate the wiki chat feature, which you may have noticed on the right hand side of most pages, so if users are on at the same time they can use it to chat. Christophee (talk) 12:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Niko! )) Actually, I also haven't visited Wiki for a long time, as I'm a bit busy these days. But as far as I can see nothing important has happened here. Astar Goldenwing 05:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi matey Thanks for the welcome and I didn´t know that you like AoFW? That´s splendid because I recently discovered it on television. I got a deja vu feeling when the animals were going to cross the highway. no, you´re right, I haven´t been on Redwall wiki in ages now but i sometimes check and add or change something but thats it. It looks like I´m going to upload a fan-fic which at least one ´re going to read, interested? (Saw also that you liked Fantastic Mr. Fox! Haha, me too). Seeya (oh, you left your message yesterday D).--Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead, 21:29, October 10, 2011, (UTC) Advertising I don't have Facebook or Twitter, and I've pretty much lost interest in this wiki anyway. You can go ahead and advertise it if you want to though. Christophee (talk) 13:38, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Indeed it has been awhile bro. Thanks I saw a that same picture on a poster at a gun show I attended. I thinks he's ready to kick some vermin butt now. Anyway how have you been? Arthmael Fight Me!!! 16:53, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Lol! I just love squirrels in army outfits, they just look so cute! what do you think? Btw your avatar is realy cool, did you make it? Arthmael Fight Me!!! 17:01, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Theme To be honest with you, I lost interest in this wiki a long time ago. I only come here about once a month or so to see how active it is. If you want to have a crack at improving the theme, then I will happy make you an administrator so that you can do that. Just send me a message confirming that's what you want to do, and I'll sort that out for you. Christophee (talk) 21:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :Done. Good luck. Christophee (talk) 15:49, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello again Welcome back to the wiki. Don't worry about being inactive for long periods. I hardly come here myself these days as I'm far too busy with other things. Christophee (talk) 12:41, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Mainly working, but I am administrator of another wiki, and a lot of my free time is devoted to that. Christophee (talk) 23:09, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey dude. Yes indeed its been awhile since i've been on any of the wikis. I guess I lost intrest and moved on to other things like video games, sports, and music :) But I'm great as usual, and still a fan of redwall. I'm also a fan of My Little Pony, thanks to my yonger brother lol. Anyway its good to hear from you and hope to chat with you soon, peace out xD Arthmael Fight Me!!! 23:59, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello! If you're an AofW fan, then I'm sure you'll be interested in these wikis as well! *The Mistmantle Wiki (English) *De Mistmantel Wiki (Nederlands) *Western Deep Wiki (English) *Mouse Guard Wiki (English) If you're interested, come drop in and join the community! Rivenwold (talk) 02:13, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Help please! I don’t have permission to delete my replies on any wikia! What can I do? Help please!